What you do, what you say
by random-k
Summary: Beth gets Hannah before she runs out the door. She didn't see the note until after she saw Hannah. There is a lot of shouting, and your head is killing you.


"What you do...what you say... causes things to change!" Doctor Hill, therapy session eight.

* * *

_Hey. Hope you all enjoyed Amarician Thanksgiving and/or Black Friday shopping. I got Forgotten Anne on Steam for it! _

_I wanted to write something for November, and something where everyone lived. And I realised that would probably involve either uncomfortable conversation, or a lot of yelling in its place. Hopefully I wrote a decent argument. _

* * *

"Hannah!" Beth cries out, blocking the door outside, from her sister. "What do you think you are doing!"

Tears are streaming down her face, her breath is ragged, and her nose is runny. Beth has not seen Hannah cry this hard in a long time.

She's going to kick the ass of whoever made her sister cry so hard.

"Let me go! I can't be in the house! Not with them!"

"You are staying." Beth insists. She's not going to let her sister outside in this kind of weather, in the middle of the night. Hannah has a terrible sense of direction at the best of times, and this is a horrible time. What if she ended up at the sanatorium, or worse fell into the mines!

"Go to Josh's room, if you need some space. No one should bother you there."

Beth wraps an arm around her sister's shoulders, and walks her upstairs. She doesn't say anything about her deep breathing Hannah does as she tries not to cry, nor the wet spot of snot on her shirt. She can wash it later.

She makes sure her sister is safely on her brothers bed, before she goes on the warpath.

"What the HELL were you doing!" She screams at them.

Matt is holding a camera.

"YOU TAPED IT!"

* * *

There are some situations, when a person is drunk, that sober you up with a startling speed. Such as the sight of a cop.

This is not one of those times.

This is a time, where you stumble to the bathroom dizzy as your stomach rebels, and you question all the life choices you took to get to this point.

Except with an angry Beth Washington, guilt mixes with the drink in your stomach, making you queasy, and it is not puke you are holding back, but words.

An incoherent mess of words, that will make things worse, if not spoken carefully. That may still make things worse, even when spoken with care.

You are still questioning the life choices you made that led to this point. Deciding is a lot easier when you don't have to think deeply about the reasons behind the why's.

You just do it, and get caught up and carried away. Now, that the consequences have caught up to you, you are regretting it.

"WHAT THE FUCK! WHAT THE ABSOLUTE FUCK WERE YOU THINKING!"

"**You** told me, that she would get over him."

Emily however, has no such guilt, holding her back. And she is not the type to hold back when she has been angry. She has been angry over Hannah for awhile, and now she is drunk.

Drunk Emily takes no prisoners.

"You told me again and again to just give her time! Well, guess what! She's out of time! I am sick, of her stalking me on the internet! Of having her look at Mike with intense longing, and me hatefully, wishing I was dead! I am done with her being a creep about this, and subtly was not working! Maybe this will give her a clue!"

"A CLUE! Emily, this is exploiting her feelings in the worst way possible! You even taped it for Christ's sake! Why would you go so low"

"Low! Beth, she didn't care, that it would be cheating, so long as she could have him! Wouldn't you call that Low! It wasn't like we were going to post it!"

"Why did you take it! Why would you even think that it was a good idea in the first place!"

"It was proof!" Jess shouts!

"PROOF! PROOF OF WHAT!"

"PROOF THAT HANNAH HAS GONE TOO FAR!"

"THAT HANNAH HAS GONE TOO FAR! WHAT DO YOU CALL THIS THEN!"

"It was a PRANK Beth! Just a PRANK"

"It wasn't JUST anything! It hurt her! It was cruel and wrong!"

"If it HADN'T been a PRANK, she would have been willingly hurting ME! She didn't care that it was cheating! Don't you CARE about that!"

"I don't CARE about your feeling right now!"

"Then what about Mike's!" You shout in, sick of the headache they are giving you. Jess takes that direction and runs with it.

"Yah,What if the roles were reversed, and it was Mike creeping on Hannah, when she was dating someone. Wouldn't you be upset at that! He doesn't like her like that, and she keeps hanging around and hoping otherwise!"

"She can't CHOOSE how she feels!"

"But she Can CHOOSE how she acts on them!"

"Like you chose to prank her!"

"We were DRUNK Beth! Whats her Excuse!"

"I don't care that you were drunk! I don't want to see any of you here anymore! I want you OUT!"

"What!"

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE! Its not a hard concept!"

"YOU can't just kick us out!"

"I AM! And it's nicer that what Josh would feel like doing. So leave!"

She throws the cable car keys down on the floor.

"NOW" she demands.

The cable car is going to be hell on your head, in this state. Maybe if you hide in the movie room, you might be able to sleep it off and hide until Beth calms down a bit.

Hopefully she reconsiders. This would be very awkward to explain to your parents.

* * *

_Shouting probably did happen in cannon, except it probably was more centred around the fact that they were missing and probably dead, rather then go into any of the possible reasons behind the prank. I tried to give some more reasons here beyond "we were drunk and it seemed funny". Maybe that was Ashley's excuse to observe, or Matts, but everyone else probably had deeper reasons behind it. Still a shitty way to handle it, but I dont think it came from nothing. _


End file.
